


Until Tonight

by thehousethatfloats



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chapter one is good family viewing, F/M, Gen, Moonvasion, Scheme Team, Scroldie, Will include smut, after credits scene, rating will change when it does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats
Summary: After the Battle for Earth, a certain tumultuous temptress appeared at the back of the crowd, and a thousand Scroldie after credits scenes were born. This is my version.





	Until Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_opals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/gifts).

> Chapter 1 is clean and can be read as a stand alone.  
Chapter 2 will contain smut. 
> 
> A little one-shot that got to long so is now a two-shot for Moon_Opals birthday!

The crowd disappeared at last, until it was just the family again. Well, the family and a few invited guests. 

And one who was... uninvited. 

Della grabbed Penny’s hand and dragged her and Donald off toward the mansion, gabbling away the whole time. Her best friend and her brother had had their own adventure? She needed to hear ALL about it. Launchpad trailed after them, cousins and most of the kids following in his wake. Mrs Beakley, Scrooge and Duckworth remained behind, their heads together while they planned precautionary measures, to ensure security was back up to scratch as quickly as possible. Now they had seen what was out there... well, they didn’t want to see it again any time soon. 

The crowd cleared and finally, only Louie remained behind. 

‘Hey there, Sharpie,’ Goldie smiled from her spot on the sidelines, where she’d managed to slip under every radar except that of her recent part-time protégé. 

‘Hey Aunt Goldie,’ Louie replied. ‘Didn’t expect to see you here.’ 

His honesty was a kick in the gut, but Goldie covered it well. She couldn’t blame him, after all. She had made off with their entire payload - and he didn’t know about the bag she’d left with Scrooge. And that was the way she wanted it to stay. 

‘News report said there were rocket ships made out of gold,’ she shrugged, nonchalant. ‘And where there’s gold, there’s me.’

‘You’ve been here the whole time?’ Louie frowned. ‘And you didn’t think maybe you’d like to help out?’ 

Goldie laughed, a mirthless laugh that came from a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

‘Your uncle seemed to have everything under control,’ she said. Louie didn’t look convinced, but she ignored that and continued, pointing to one of the Golden rockets in the distance. ‘I managed to do a sweep of the good stuff while all the fighting was going on, but if you’re lucky there might be a few decent carats left.’ 

Louie rolled his eyes, and shook his head. 

‘You’re welcome to it. I’m taking a break from treasure hunting... for a little while anyway.’ 

Goldie fixed him with a look, and in that moment it was like she could see through him, enough to read every doubt in his mind. ‘My, my, my.’ She said, eventually. ‘You’ve been on quite the journey since I saw you last, huh?’ 

The little boy seemed to bristle for a moment, before shrinking in on himself, his hoody suddenly seeming to large. He looked like he wanted to disappear into it, into himself. Just... anywhere that wasn’t there, really. Goldie was suddenly reminded horribly of a childhood long since forgotten, a little girl who bit off more than she could chew, and learned some very hard lessons in a short space of time. Difference was, that little girl didn’t have a family around her to pull her out. That little girl didn’t have anyone but herself then, and she didn’t need them now, either. And yet...

She couldn’t help herself, she reached out a hand and squeezed her green sidekick’s shoulder. It wasn’t much, but it was still more than she knew how to give.

And that’s when Scrooge spotted them. 

‘Goldie!’ He exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised. Their eyes met and Scrooge quickly surveyed the scene before him. Louie staring down at his feet, Goldie standing over him, a sort of motherly protectiveness radiating from her that Scrooge had never seen from her before. She stepped slightly in front of Louie, who took the opportunity to duck behind her legs to quickly pull himself back together. 

‘Hey there, Moneybags,’ Goldie drawled, breezily. She gestured to the chaos behind him. ‘Been busy, I see?’ 

‘Did ye just show up in time for the battle to be won, in order to make off with the spoils?’ Scrooge grumbled, shaking his head with a frustrated yet fond smile. ‘I might have known. What were ye doing while all the fighting was going on?’ 

‘Oh, you know,’ she shrugged, with a grin. ‘Stealin’ stuff.’

Scrooge chuckled and sighed. ‘_Of course_.’ 

They regarded each other for a long moment, the small child lurking behind Goldie’s legs entirely forgotten. Words unsaid hung in the air between them, but neither seemed ready to pluck one in order to start a sentence. 

‘Louie? There you are!’ Della’s relieved voice cut through the heavy silence and Louie jumped. At the sight of his mother’s concerned face, his small shoulders tensed for a moment but then her smile broke out and he relaxed. ‘Honey, come back to be mansion, we’re gonna make...’ 

Della’s smile disappeared when she noticed Goldie. 

‘Wh-  _Aunt Goldie_ _?_ What are you doing here?’ Della looked from Goldie to Scrooge, and then back to her son who had finally emerged, his expression of casual ease restored. Goldie was about to answer when Louie beat her to it. 

‘Pfft. My  _mom _ calls you Aunt Goldie too? Seriously are you two actually married? I need to know for inheritance purposes.’ 

‘Oh, Sharpie,’ Goldie laughed, ruffling his hair, rather aggressively. ‘You know very well if we were, there wouldn’t be an inheritance to speak of.’ Louie grumbled and shook her off, shaking his hair back into place, but he looked more amused than annoyed. 

Della was very confused.

‘How’ve you been, Fly Girl?’ Goldie asked with a grin. Della danced on the balls of her feet momentarily, as though fighting an instinct to hurl herself at her sort-of aunt and hug her as she had with all the other old faces she’d reunited with that day. 

‘I’m... Fine. I’ve been fine. Well, I wasn’t fine when I was lost in space stranded on the moon for ten years but other than that, you know, can’t complain.’ Della rambled a little as she tended to do when she was caught off guard. ‘What... how... do you two are still a thing then, huh?’ 

‘No,’ Scrooge and Goldie replied firmly at the same time Louie said a very vehement; ‘Yes.’ The old pair glared at him, and Della rolled her eyes. 

‘The more things change, the more they stay the same huh,’ she said. ‘Well, it’s uh... good to see you again.’

‘Backatcha, sweetheart,’ Goldie smiled, but there was a strange kind of tension crackling in the air between the two women. Scrooge noticed it, and glanced at Louie who just shrugged in response. 

‘Well, back to the mansion then,’ Louie said, his words catching Della’s attention. 

‘Huh? Oh right, yes! We’re making a welcome home slash yay the Earth wasn’t invaded dinner for Donald and, well, everyone. You don’t wanna miss it!’ The grin that plastered across her face was a little desperate, but Louie returned it anyway. She was trying so hard, and he knew it. Their relationship had made significant progress in the past few days, but they still had a long way to go. 

He turned back to his partner in cons, and quickly threw his arms around her legs, squeezing tightly and almost throwing her off balance. She saved herself, just, and the playful ruffle of his hair was just that little bit too rough to be meant with affection.

‘Thanks for checking in, Aunt Goldie,’ Louie grinned, knowing every word in his sentence would grate on her last nerve. It did, of course, but she didn’t let him know it. 

‘Not what I was doing, but sure Sharpie.’ She said, dismissively. ‘Didn’t you hear? Your mommy’s calling. It’s past your bedtime.’ 

Louie just snorted as he let her go, and waved over his shoulder as Della took his hand and led him away, casting confused glances over her shoulder as they went.

And then there were two. 

‘Why are you really here, Goldie?’ Scrooge asked as soon as they were alone, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Goldie’s twinkled as she scoffed. ‘I told you, the rockets...’ 

‘The rockets are all over the world.’ Scrooge pointed out. ‘I’m sure there were one or two landed closer to wherever you were than Duckburg.’ 

They stood off against each other a moment longer, and tension bristled between them. Goldie shivered a little, she’d missed this feeling.

‘Alright, you caught me,’ she joked, her shoulders sagging. ‘And just when I finally thought I’d get a shot at the Money Bin.’

Scrooge shook his head, having had far too much of mind games for one day. ‘Goldie...’ he began, but he trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

‘Scrooge.’ She countered. He waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. They were at an impasse.

In the end, he just sighed, and rubbed absently at his aching temple. ‘It’s been a long day, I don’t want to argue. And the kids... I have to go back to the mansion.’

Goldie nodded, seemingly unperturbed.

‘Go be with your family, Scrooge,’ she said.  _I’m not stopping you. _ The words went unsaid, but he heard them all the same. 

‘Come with me.’ The words came tumbling out, he couldn’t stop them. He had almost lost so much today, and now she was here. He didn’t want to lose her too, not again. 

‘For welcome back Donald dinner?’ Goldie chuckled. ‘I’ll skip it. Where’s he been, anyway? Anywhere nice?’

Scrooge hesitated. ‘A um... relaxing cruise.’ 

Goldie pulled a face. ‘Alright for some.’ 

‘Goldie, come now.’ Scrooge feared his tone was edging close to pleading. ‘What’s stopping you?’

She regarded him for a long moment, and for a second he thought she was going to break. That she might confess she’d come because she was worried, because she missed him, because she loved him, because she was done pretending she didn’t. 

But it was only for a second. 

‘Didn’t you hear? Those rockets are made of gold. And they’re just laying around! I’ve got a busy day planned.’ 

‘I see.’ Scrooge sighed, resigned, and set about locking his heart away one more time. ‘Well then...’

‘But I’ll swing by later tonight.’ 

Her words stopped the blood in his veins.

‘You will?’

‘Sure.’ She shrugged, and then she looked him up and down in that most intimate way that only she could, and winked. ‘If you promise to wear the kilt.’ 

Scrooge flushed immediately bright red. He imagined the hue could easily be seen from space. ‘Ah, you eh... you saw that then.’

‘Pictures, on the news.’ Goldie grinned. ‘I was disappointed to see you’d changed back into this old thing.’ 

‘I was dressed as Darkwing Duck at one point,’ Scrooge remarked, distractedly. 

‘Who?’ Goldie looked confused.

‘I’ve no idea. Purple chap. Wears a cape.’ 

‘Ooh,’ Goldie cooed, finally closing the gap between them and reaching out to rub the fabric of his collar between her fingers, as though imagining the possibilities. ‘Bring that too.’ 

‘You’re incorrigible,’ Scrooge grumbled. 

‘You love it.’ She quipped back. 

_I do_.  The words didn’t need to be said. They both convinced themselves they didn’t need to hear them. 

‘Until tonight,’ was all he said. 

‘Until tonight,’ she agreed. 

And then she was gone again. 


End file.
